childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twits
Description This is the story of a terrible old couple who hate each other and the whole world around them and they play awful jokes on each other to amuse themselves. Eventually the story moves on and away from their jokes and begins to focus on the monkeys they keep in the garden. These monkeys are treated very cruelly and forced by Mr Twit to perform circus tricks all day. Eventually the monkeys meet the Rolly Polly bird who helps hem escape from their cage and get back at the Twits by playing a joke of their own. The wonderful humour that is conveyed in the text is supported beautifully by the illustrations on each page. While these are rough around the edges, illustrate perfectly the characters of the Twits and really bring the text to life. While the book doesn’t have any curricular themes it does have underlying messages about morality and friendship which is useful when considering the target audience which is quite obviously young children. I love this story because it has nonsensical themes and it is a good laugh to read. The use of language is great because it encompasses a number of made up words that are perfectly in keeping with the books crazy story line. This book would be great for readers that are moving away from foundation reading and starting to develop their skills. The books themes of mischief would probably appeal more to a male audience although there is plenty here to be enjoyed by girls as well. Reader's Reviews 1. Another classic from ''Roald Dahl! ''The Twit's is a tale about a grusome, horrible couple named Mr. and Mrs. Twit, who love being pranks on each other! They are very horrible, with Mr. Twit having rotten food stuck in his grizzly beard and Mrs. Twit having yellow teeth. Yet when Mr. Twit's Upside Down Monkey's prevent The Twit's in capturing birds for their weekly bird pie, The Twit's come up with a solution. However, the Upside Down Monkeys have another idea, so with the help of the Rolly Polly bird and the other birds, karma comes back around to The Twits. A fast paced short story by Roald Dahl, the story is fun, immature and very messy! A very enjoyable read for all ages, however recommended for ages 7-13. 2. The Twits is about Mr and Mrs Twit, a truly horrible husband and wife who enjoy playing nasty tricks on each other. They are cruel to animals and children alike. In their back garden, they keep a family of monkeys in a cage and make them perform circus tricks. The Twits also love Bird Pie, and would cover their back tree in Hugtight superglue to catch all the birds. One day, when the Twits are out, the birds and monkeys see their opportunity to escape and the chance to get revenge on the evil Twits. Whilst Roald Dahl was born in the early 1900s, his books never seem to grow old. They are just as popular today as they have always been. The book is funny and engaging and will not fail to keep a child's attention. The practical jokes, the made-up words and the use of pictures all add to the hilarity of the story. The narrative of the book, where Roald Dahl is addressing you as the reader, engages you immediately. As always, there is an underlying moral: treat people the way you want to be treated; if you're nice, people will be nice to you, and if you're horrible then you will get your comeuppance! It teaches children life lessons on morality and how to treat others. Whilst the book is aimed at children, adults still love them, with darker undertones that can often be missed by children. Whether you're reading the book to your child or they're reading it to you, it is a wonderfully funny book that can be enjoyed by all. 3. The Twits, written by Roald Dahl and illustrated by Quentin Blake, is a great piece of comical literature. The book follows the Twits, a horrible couple, who are not only cruel to those around them but to themselves. The pair pull nasty tricks on each other such as Mr Twit gradually lengthening Mrs Twit's cane to give the illusion she is shrinking, in retaliation to Mrs Twit serving worm spaghetti for dinner. Their downfall comes when their pet monkeys the "Muggle-Wumps", with the assistance of the Roly-Poly Bird, glue their furniture to the ceiling to give the upside-down illusion when the Twits are glued by the head to their floor. Eventually the Twits shrink and shrink until they were no more. The illustrations compliment the text well and allows the gruesome pranks to come alive. . Parental Guidence Reading Age: Reading aloud Age: If you like this you might like Add books here External Links Category:Roald Dahl Category:Children's Fiction Category:Villains Category:Dark Stories Category:Black Comedy Category:Comedy Category:1980 Category:Gross Stories